Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Miss Beyblade
Summary: 20 years ago an experiment came upon an experiment with a girl who was once a human. Now May and Zina (Hao’s descendants) will uncover the truth of the experiment and recover their mother’s strength by an unknown medicine…RinaXHao TamaoXChocolove
1. Second touch, second feeling

**Boulevard of broken dreams**

Author: Hi ya! I just hope this story is alright! Peace out yo! This will just mostly be a prologue…

Summary: 20 years ago an experiment came upon an experiment with a girl who was once a human. Now May and Zina (Hao's descendants) will uncover the truth of the experiment and recover their mother's strength by an unknown medicine…doing that by travelling to different places that is out of this world…each chapter will meet by Yoh's fellow companions…

Synopsis: I probably got this idea when I thought about generations and how Hao died…so I thought it would be sudden if Hao's lives still lives on the future…

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King; I imagine it in my head…

1. Second touch, second feeling…

Lust of winds flew away deeply to wherever direction they had led to, cherry blossom bloomed by the white a blue sky, seeking answer as they traveled. A dark violet hair appeared by the transparent window, her pale rosy-cheek face reached by the radio next to her sung by 'Hikaru Utada-SAKURA drops'. Her bright blue eyes were raised by the pinkish blossoms, yearning faith upon the sky that gleams like night sky in the crescent moon.

"Sensei!" A young 6 ½-year-old boy with a black bushy hair came running towards her in her cousin's 'Dojo Park' as she calls it.

"Not now…" She said serenely, her eyes lay back behind the cherry blossom, so enigmatic that she'd wished she was the Sakura herself…

"Noriko-sama…" The 15-year old girl turned towards the voice, her maiden called her as usual when the night of the Dojo meeting had came. She nodded, and strode off without the reply of the young boy. The corridors were quite almost as if darkness rules the mother earth again, the black and white look was old, and she thought to herself, her foot stepped one by one. A light was shown in the room, which must be where the Dojo meeting was held. No one was there but a long brown hair that gazes by the large-opened squared window through her emerald eyes.

"Noriko, anata ha korewo surukoto wo junbi saserareruno? Sore ha muzukasii hanndan ni naru ha. Watasi jisin de sixtuterumono. (Noriko, are you prepared to do this? It will be a tough decision, I know so myself)" She said, looking through a window, and gazed by the sun that highlights the blooming of the cherry blossom.

"Sousa, Watasi ga…junbi saserareru nosa. (Yes, I know, I am…prepared…)" She nodded, folding her arms and back straighten.

"Iiwa, asitakara hajimemashou. (Good…we will start tomorrow)" The woman smiled, left the room and took a glimpse of Noriko whilst she went by.

"Hai, Eriko-sensei…" She answered with a sigh, pulling her white scarf around her neck, sustained a giggle and strode off.

_Goodnight, my one and only guardian…_

"You might want to know she's using you…" A voice led by a young boy in a poncho as the girl turned to him; Hao had his head held lightly by the looks of it, receiving the woman a raising eyebrow. "It is hard to see why she should borrow your strength when she had already learnt the five elements…"

"Huh…so foolish Asakura-san…was she not the person who saved you? If I were you Asakura-san you wouldn't be here right now…" The blank eyes had spoken.

"Humph…I am already regretting it…what's the point of this meaningless experiment?"

"The 'experiment' will be your partner…and my daughter will be the most powerful being ever lived…an Itako that is…and she'll give what you would want…Asakura Yoh…"

"That is a tempting offer, but I'm sure that I will take care of myself…" Hao began to move his feet and walked off, leaving a sign of a black spot disappearing.

Noriko does a soft snort and a sudden giggle, her head shook and had those blank blue eyes "Of course you will…we will rendezvous later in the future…"

A bright light glimmers from the centre of the woman's silky bed on the pillow as she had woken from her slumber. It was sudden as glimpses of pictures were still inside her head. Her long straight golden-brown hair waved as she had her plain slipper and silver robe, her feet moved downstairs and had woken a girl next to her room with a sudden slam on her door. She wrinkled her forehead and eyes turned white.

"Ah!"

Another woken another girl, whom had a sudden of enigmatic pairs of eyes and she rubbed it gently with black bit at the bottom of her eyes.

"Not again…" She assumed, and sighed hiding her head under the pillow.

Snows had sprinkled the city of Hong Kong China, as the seagull sways in midair and led to a large golden gate with Chinese patterns on every layers of the thin section. The gate was opened, a long golden-brown hair in silver dress and a crystal-like mark on the forehead appeared, walking towards the seagull that its claw-like feet laid on a large rock, and stroked it gently. The seagull purred like white bird would and flew off across the sky. The woman smiled and gazed by the sun that highlights the white silvery city, which turns dull yellow around the sun and faded.

"The city…is peaceful…but…" She said serenely and held her two hands together. Her worried expression on her pale face was formed, a girl about 1 metre high, skinny with blue dress that reveals her knees and silver crystal in the middle of her waist entered outside in dry and black eyes.

"It's not that peaceful, I mean really some of us are TRYING TO SLEEP!" She exclaimed finally, as little Tomoyo rushed inside and pout. The woman still gazed, then realised Tomoyo was there, when she turned she was gone.

"Oh she's awake…how thoughtful of her to shout at me 6am in the morning…" She assumed her posh accent, her right hand folded to her elbow and the hand that stretches to the woman's golden-brown head and shook. She went inside, and asks the security next to her to close the gate as she passed by. She entered the white, plain and dull mansion, inside was rich red carpet and curtains, the walls and ceiling were about 4 metres long and high. A door was opened when a dark blue hair appeared as she flipped her hair aside and smiled towards the woman.

"Oh Zina I was wondering when you will awaken…your mother wished for you to visit Tokyo for a while and support her for while…" She woman bowed, waiting a response from the girl.

"Mum's sick? Is there some kind of medicine she needs or some' in Tiara?" She said solemnly, her head turned by the woman, a glaze look was in her eyes.

"Umm….She had no idea what kind of a medicine she needs but she will soon heal or shall say…"

"Umm, sure…when am I going?"

"You will be leave tomorrow morning…"

"Okay…" She said calmly, her eyes widened and answered "What time again!"

"Um…6am…" She said sweat drop in anime style. The seagulls flew away from the yelp of Zina's hyperactive voice as it sways away from the mansion's rooftop. Tomoyo crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow with half of her body covered in pink blanket, her face wrinkled and her curly violet hair was un-groomed.

"…Some of us will never sleep…" She said solemnly, her eyes were black on bottom and laid her head on the bed hysterically and covered herself.

_The house…and the homework was a blur in the morning, it seems so quiet so unexpectedly. I usually hear an unknown melody before going to school. It was eccentric that I heard it from my own backyard, but no one was actually there once I run towards the garden. Mum no where in sight at all…were is she? The sun rose from the east of Tokyo, Its orange flare gives out an affection of devotion during the morning; it just makes us so red and radiant._

"_May…" A young and soft voice called me, and I turned. The woman with a strong curly indigo hair and white soft high cheek-bones was my mom…she's still in her cherry blossom kimono, and her traditional Japanese fan. Her face carved a smile; it's hard to think that my mom would still look as if she's in her early twenty, even though she's 30._

"_Oh hi mom…is Zina coming?" I answered sarcastically, knowing that I'll never be glad to see my ever-so-nagging-and-ego-matic sister. She would dare to even climb up a mountain just to see me shed tears…never mind...she may be prettier than me but I have the common sense and the brain of Isaac Newton for all I care._

"_She'll be here this morning…"_

"_What! How much time do we have minutes of freedom!"_

"_You mean, before she comes here? Perhaps umm…now…" The mother added._ A yelp was shot and the birds flew away helplessly, as Zina walked next to the gate of the house, hearing that disturbing noise from inside the clay and decorated house.

"Whoa, Dèjavu…" She said, and opened the silver look-a-like gate and entered the house as she turned the knob, seeing the mother and May, shooting a lost and surprising look to both of them. "Uh…hi ya…" She added, her right hand behind her head scratching.

"Oh hi honey! What brings you here?" She said her arms wrapped around Zina.

"Um…Auntie Tiara said you're sick…"

"Oh I'm fine…"

"No you're not mom…you've been coughing all week…and I never get to see you a lot at home…and you're usually at home…" May interrupted, her hands laid gestures as she talk.

"Just a tad…sick that's all…"

"But mom, you must be really sick to call me all the way from Hong Kong…"

'Yeah, and I thought I would lived like a queen without you around,' May thought, her arms folded and looked the opposite way.

"Oh I…need you…" She said, her eyes winked in a concerned manner. Zina baffled, her face were tensed and confusing. The mother's left hand was on her head and shook; her index finger rose towards her on the palm side and bends it holding it for two seconds and again and again. Zina trailed her mother into the room next to May, her distorting and pale face were filled with resentment.

…_What kind of business would my mum wants with my sister! Hmmn…must be about the grade…but…but…It's SOO not fair! I'm the mature one! I just hope school would help me! Okay, relax…relax…remember what my personal exercise trainer told me…wait a minute…I don't have a personal trainer…Oh well worth a try…I just hope this doesn't bug me at all…anyways they've only gone about...an hour….D'oh!_

Hao had his mind caught up. It wasn't that he didn't like this experiment. The thought of Eriko trying to make him dwell in having a partner and not doing it on his own was a fixation to quarrel about. He couldn't argue, Eriko could just simply change the time where Hao was a monk trying to learn the five elements. He was well aware of the situation he'll be in if he says no. He wasn't an idiot. He knew very well the environment he lives in. The experiment was in blue and black as machines were in that engine's row as Hao entered. He sees the experiment. A girl with long blue hair closing her eyes in her pink pyjamas, which revealed her belly button and upper knees, water atmosphere, was around her, inside a large tube. From Hao's eyes she looked frightened. Deadly frightened.

"Hao…" Eriko called from afar as she walked towards him whilst Hao stood there with blank eyes and smile.

"Is this a joke, Tatibachi-san? Am I laughing?" Hao answered defensively, his blank smile was upside-down and forehead wrinkled.

"I do not see why you should…worry not Hao that these scientists are well-prepared shamans…they are above those humans…"

"What are you planning to do with that girl?"

"She is an experiment, when she wakes up she will feel a gigantic power amongst her reach…we copied your style of fighting and data but her personality will stay the same…though there might be a slight problem with this project…"

"What is it?"

"…Some of your DNA was mixed with her DNA, so there might be a slight glitch that she'll have some of your Asakura genes…like thoughts and feelings…"

"…So that was where you have those enormous power…by transforming a powerful DNA to another?" Hao had his disagreed voice with him, but pretended to do the opposite and smiled, though Eriko can tell that by his forehead wrinkling.

"I'm afraid so…although the 'good' case is that she is not like your sister kind of genes…"

May could feel a large sum of energy inside her as she shivered, her head turned around hysterically and blinks abruptly by the atmosphere she was given-oxygen. Odd…she could feel as if the atmosphere oxygen was fire.


	2. May's sympathy

**Boulevard of broken dreams**

Author: Whoa! Sec chapter, now this chapter really matters…it's about May's true feeling about being left out of the so-called shaman family…so this'll be on all May's point of view…

Summary: May tells her point of view …

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King; I imagine it in my head…

2. May's sympathy

Downtime, downtime! How long has my sister and my mum been in that room! 10 minutes eh, it's almost 5 hours, Oh darn! Never mind. The door is open anyway, my sister smiled at me relentlessly, my mum's pale face wasn't rosy cheek anymore. Her eyes were black on bottom; it seemed as if Zina had been holding her through this time when her hands reached to her flat stomach and shoulder blade. Odd…it's eccentric of my sister to have nothing but her suitcase, but it was right in front of me, and I didn't really take a glimpse of Zina acquiring anything out of her case. I stood there watching them trying to reach their way upstairs, but with mum's hesitation it might take few slower moments than I thought. I followed them upstairs with Zina's suitcase held on both hands; they were already up the stairs and into mum's room next to them. I followed them as well; the suitcase was lying outside the large corridor of the house.

"Mum, are you alright?" I asked, maybe then I'll get the answer.

"…" Nothing…my mum said nothing…Zina shrugged for a moment and turned the other way round as I looked at her. They seemed to be hiding something…I don't what it is…is it the Asakura secret or something? I'm an Asakura as well I should be part of it…my sister hates me now my mum hates me? How many family secrecy do I have to be intervene to?

Morning, the sun clashes from the horizon and formed a thin-yellows around the sun of Tokyo, and faded. I opened the large window next to my bed and feel the morning glide, the sound of the ocean and winds waving restlessly. The morning was beautiful during winter; although it hasn't exactly snowing yet. Zina had a room next to me, sleeping soundlessly since mum had to sign up for a school. I was sneaking out of the room, trying to be the first person whom is in the bathroom. I peek in Zina's room, and it was empty. I panicked for a moment and ran to the bathroom as fast as I can…luckily I don't have to run because the bathroom is next to my sister's. I opened the toilet's knob, it was locked…someone was in here…could it be…Zina!

"Zina, you get out of that toilet this instant!" I yelled in pain of my sore throat in the morning and banged on the door.

"It doesn't have your name on it…" She said calmly but shouting across this bathroom door. "I think we're out of toothpaste!" She added…out of toothpaste? No, not the toothpaste! I could hear Zina squeezing the toothpaste, hard, and it sudden heard as if the toothpaste slides…off on the floor. "Oh Sorry I dropped it!"

"Nooo! All the toothpaste in the world! Why this toothpaste has to be stuck with the idiot in the toilet!" I screamed, kneeling on the floor, mom stopped the madness at last.

School bell had rung, and I was bound to be late first…Zina accompanied me on the school and we were silent as we entered the large mansion-like school. The sun seemed blurry from my sight, as if walking through an oven in the corridor and into the classroom. Zina left already, knowing her private school is next to my school. Serves her right for having the lowest grade…maybe I'll skip classes like my mum used to…

_The night struck eleven as Eliza walks through the odd and luminous forest and hesitate to move an inch as she was in the middle of it. The forest seemed to be getting no where for Eliza, not that if her life is at stake trying to figure out the riddle that the old woman had given. _

I recited the words in the book into my head again and again, one of my favourite author from England. True, true no one here knows the story 'The Art Of A Poet' here, so it would never occur to me that anyone would say 'I love that book' or 'cool I know the author of that story', it was more like…'who?'. Gee you think people would know…

It was evening, and the teacher gave a lecture something about your environment around you…the year 2018 isn't what it used to be in the early year 2000…or the late 90s…come to think of it…I have a book from the library telling people how to become a shaman…how bogus is that…everyone knows it's a superstition…but people claimed that they've seen a shaman...and they wrote a book about shamans and examine their reasons for being a shaman king of what kind of tournament they entered in…the reasons are:

1. Multiple includes saving what's best for the human nature and mother earth itself.

2. To make the humans even smarter (so that they would find a better solution) so that they might find a way to stop the earth from polluting.

3. To stop the humans from hunting animals (so that they no longer have to be endangered).

It's odd that these reasons are about mother earth and how humans polluted the world…it's funny come to think of it.

_Miss Asakura please precede outside the school…your mother wishes you to come home early…_

The head teacher called through the answering machine thingy, I followed what she said and went outside running home hysterically. I didn't want to wait for my sister because I know she'll be there previously than me…since she's better at PE than me. The street was like smears draped on my eye sight, it was hard thinking, running and telling you my side of the story at the same time. I was already there, breathing heavily and opening the door, but I could have sworn I forgotten something…I checked and reached hand on my shoulder…my bag! Oh crap! Who cares! Mum needs me! I opened the knob and the door, running and opening another door, and sees Zina staring at me whilst placing a wet handkerchief on mum. She was weak…another person was with them…who is she? Aunt?

"Auntie…what are you doing here?" I asked, my jacket lied carelessly on the floor.

"Well I heard my cousin had been really sick so I thought she'd need my help…" She replied, her hand held light on mum's pale and perspiring hands. Although she seemed weak, she carved a faint smile and collapsed afterwards.

"Mum, can I please tell her?" Zina answered finally, what does she wanted to tell me about? Mum nodded and turned dimly to Auntie, whilst Zina looks at me and told me with a body language that she needs to speak to me…alone. We were outside the room, and Zina does a calm yet unusual breathing sensation and just smiled…what? "Um, let's see…we're shamans…" I laughed in pain, but seeing her baffled and irritating face tells me she was serious.

"Okay fine…no not fine you expect me to believe you you're a shaman? Then what about me? My needs never matters! If you're saying you mum, and Tiara are shamans then what am I! How come I don't have fancy power or shaman abilities like you?"

"At least we're going somewhere for once…you got me…" Zina replied, I almost felt a desire of thumping her to bits for that explanation, but by the tell of her face she wasn't joking around.

"Prove it…" I answered; Zina's behind formed a woman in white long robe with black linen on it's shoulder-side, silvery, transparent scarf that sways wherever she goes, short brown hair with emerald eyes and a dimple expression on her pale face. Her legs and feet were barely seen because it faded like a ghost…a ghost…she is telling the truth.

_Hello May, I am Chloe…the Spirit of Air…_the spirit answered vaguely as its voice fades.

"Shamans have the abilities to see ghost…I think you saw it too…" I did, and I don't know who to believe anymore. Wait a minute…

"I don't have idiotic shaman abilities…and so what if I see ghosts?"

"It means you have the key to shaman ability, like Manta!" Zina exclaimed in joyous relief.

"Who's manta?"

"Our uncle's best friend! He's cool! You should meet him…hehe…" Zina replied, her hands laid gestures and sways in movement.

"So I'm guessing you know how to cure mum right?" I asked solemnly, my hands folded.

"Yeah, but we need to find this medicine called Necromancy…."

"Necromancy hasn't been made 20 years ago…it's rare so no one in the whole world knows how to make it…except maybe Faust VIII…who died…"

"Faust eh May? Hmmn…maybe we can get him, this is Tokyo…"

"German Zina…" I answered blankly, her face pout and think.

"Oh…" She said, her hands reached behind her head and sweat drops (anime style)

"I just hope you know how to get there…I mean Faust died…as in he's dead…"

"I know what dead means May, none of other people are laughing…"

"That's because we're alone Zina…" I sigh in disgrace, she doesn't seem to be concentrating even if 2 brains are better than 1…it felt like 1 and half a brain…

"Okie-dokie let's try to use this Dojo orb…" She said, her pocket revealed a small round orb with a fiery image inside it. The orb seemed to flick a glimmer once Zina whispered towards it. It flickered slightly, and then became quite dim and the fire inside it disappears.

"What is that thing again?" I inquire an answer, assumed it was one of those object that Zina use as a weapon for a shaman.

"A Dojo orb, it allows me to go through time…but the only time I'm not allowed to go is 20 years ago…"

"So how you supposed we get to the year 1998?"

"I have no idea! But eventually I'll get it! And it's the day of the Shaman Crown…maybe we can see who won the shaman fight…" …What does she mean by that?


End file.
